1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to facsimile apparatus and, more particularly, is directed to a facsimile apparatus having a helical scan video tape recorder (VTR).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the facsimile communication utilizing a telephone line network is very convenient since it can transmit information such as characters and figures or the like and also communicate with a facsimile apparatus of another party even if a person on the other party side is absent. A conventional facsimile receiver for the facsimile communication utilizing a telephone line network prints on paper all information such as characters and figures transmitted through the network.
However, thermal paper used in a facsimile receiver for home use etc. is expensive and difficult to maintain the print quality thereof since it is likely fade.
Further, recently, various information such as economical and immovable information, sales using catalogs and telephone shopping or the like have been provided through facsimile communication. When all of this information is printed on the paper by the facsimile receiver for home use, many sheets of thermal paper are required disadvantage.
Thus, in view of the propagation of the facsimile receiver for home use, it is convenient to modify the facsimile receiver so as to be able to record or print only required information on paper.